Sharpened Blade
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Every time someone from the office came to ask her out, Six was always in the background sharpening his katanas. Every time. For the Subtle Holix Contest.


**OMG! Talk about last minute entries! My friend, cybra, has a contest going for Subtle Holix. I've been working on a big fat nothing until this morning! Here goes!**

It was almost a normal day. Holiday was working in the lab and Rex was out with Noah. The only abnormality was Six. Instead of training or filling out paperwork like he usually would do on such a day, he was simply sitting in the lab sharpening his katanas.

Scrape. Scrape.

His sharpening stone scratched quietly against the metal of the blades, steadily whittling away at the blunt metal.

Scrape. Scrape.

Holiday smiled to herself as she cleaned her equipment. She liked those rare lazy days when Six would decide to relax for once. The steady scrape of stone on metal was oddly soothing as she worked. There was a certain sense of...silent companionship between the two. Not a word was spoken, but there was nothing awkward about that fact.

Scrape. Scrape.

She glanced up as the door opened and Caesar walked in. "Morning, Doc!" He chirped, grinning brightly. "You busy?"

Scrape. Scrape.

"Not really." Holiday finished dusting the microscopes and put them away. "What's up?"

Scrape. Scrape.

"Well..." Caesar leaned against one of the examination tables, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I was wondering...if you were doing anything on Friday..."

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

"Not sure." Holiday muttered, pulling some clean test tubes out of the sink.

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

"I was just wondering...do you think...that...well...you'd wanna go see a movie...or something?" Caesar glanced nervously at the floor.

SHRIIIEEEEKKKK!

Both Caesar and Holiday winced as Six's sharpening stone cut into their eardrums. Six, on the other hand, simply examined the blade once before continuing.

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

Holiday massaged her ears as she replied. "I'll check my calender."

SHRIIIIEEEEKKK!

Caesar flinched and quickly covered his ears before grinning. "Okay! Lemme know when you do!" He walked out the door. "Later Six." Six didn't say a word. He simply continued running the stone across the katana.

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

As soon as he was gone, Holiday rounded on Six. "Did you _really_ need to do that?"

Six raised an eyebrow. His face was the picture of innocence. "Do what?"

"What you did just now! I nearly went deaf! I mean, I know nothing about swords, but do you seriously have to be that loud sometimes?"

Six said nothing. He simply went back to work.

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

Holiday rolled her eyes and went to check on the cabinets. 'My ears are still ringing. Poor Caesar... That seemed to hurt him more than it did Callan when he asked me out last week.' She froze in the act of putting something away. 'Come to think of it...' She thought back. Every time someone from the office came to ask her out, Six was always in the background sharpening his katanas. Every time. And, now that she thought about it further, those were the _only_ times he chose to sharpen them in the lab!

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

Holiday immediately walked over to where Six was sitting. "Six, I just realized something. This isn't the first time you did that. The last time was when Callan asked me out."

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

"Why is it that, whenever someone asks me to go somewhere, you always happen to be sharpening your katanas at the exact same time?"

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

"And you always do it very loudly _right_ when the person is asking me. Now, why-"

SHRIIIIEEEEEEKKK! SHRIIIIEEEEKKKK! SHRIIIIEEEEKKK! SHRIIEEEKKK!

Holiday clamped her hands to her ears. "Six! Would you stop-"

SHRIIEEEKKK! SHRIIIEEEKKK! SHRIIIIIIEEEEKKKKK!

"Seriously! Please-"

SHHRRRIIEEEEKKKK!

Holiday threw her hands in the air. "You are impossible!" Fuming to herself, she walked away and went back to work.

Six, as soon as Holiday turned her back, smirked to himself. The blade was looking very sharp now...

Scrape. Scrape. Scrape.

**This is my first Humor fic. Did you like it? I can totally picture Six doing something like that! Review but don't flame. You know the drill. Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
